The Way I Remember You
by foreternityblue
Summary: Blaine Anderson wasn't used to the feeling of loneliness. At least, not until he starts to remember a boy he had apparently forgotten who has returned to Lima. A boy with eyes that always have a sense of loneliness in them for some reason. Klaine AU
1. So Lonely

**Title:** The Way I Remember You (1/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG (rating will go up)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 1, 600  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Blaine Anderson wasn't used to the feeling of loneliness. At least, not until he starts to remember a boy he had apparently forgotten who has returned to Lima. A boy with eyes that always have a sense of loneliness in them for some reason. Klaine AU

**Author's Note:** Brand new story. This was bound to happen since I really can't bring myself to write for Daybreak as of right now, so that story is clearly going on hiatus in favor of working on _this_ story that I rather enjoy writing and can write, as of now. Let's see where this story goes. I have no idea how long it's going to be, though, just as a warning.

* * *

><p>For as long as anyone could remember, in the small town of Lima, Ohio, there was an old and apparently haunted mansion situated right outside of the city. It stood tall, yet it seemed to sag and had an old, broken kind of beauty to it. The kind of old and broken that made it evident that, in its day, it had been beautiful—gorgeous, even. The grass was tall and untamed, and the walls surrounding it protectively were crumbling slowly, but most certainly steadily. It was a point of interest to young children and to adults who were knew to the small town.<p>

People said that, sometimes, if you stared up at the window furthest to the left on the second floor, you would see the outline of a boy standing there in the shadows, simply watching over the untidy yard that stretched from the front of the house to the walls. There were few who could honestly say they believed the rumor, however, and there was absolutely no proof supporting the thought, so no one paid it too much attention.

It was a warm summer day, the sun beaming down upon the small town of Lima, when Blaine Anderson, age sixteen, was suddenly drawn to the old building despite the scary vibe that constantly surrounded it. The sun was bright and hot against the teenager's curly dark hair and beat down on his blue t-shirt and white shorts.

"Blaine, where are you going?" called out one of his childhood friends, Rachel Berry. He heard her feet thumping against the ground as she jogged after him, catching up to him easily before he could turn the corner.

He looked at the small, attractive brunette, an easy grin spreading across his face despite the feeling that was growing, deep inside his heart. A feeling of emptiness; of loneliness and sadness and he didn't know why he was getting this odd emotion. Blaine had _never_ felt this way before, not really. From a young age, Blaine could only remember being surrounded by people, by friends and family. It was a foreign feeling… a feeling that Blaine didn't want.

"I'm going to the haunted mansion," he replied easily, turning his gaze back to the hot pavement in front of him, hearing the footsteps of Rachel come to an abrupt stop.

The footsteps started up once again quickly and there was a hand grabbing at his sleeve suddenly, causing him to turn around and stare down at the earnest looking girl who was apparently trying to pull him back. "Blaine, that's not safe. You really shouldn't go there. You know that none of the adults will approve of this idea."

Blaine blinked at her and shook his head, tugging his arm back and inching down the sidewalk once again, "Come on, Rachel, where's your sense of adventure? Courage! You don't even have to come along. I was planning on going alone anyway. You'll see me again soon!" He finished speaking quickly, before turning and starting to run down the street, laughing a little bit to himself, decidedly ignoring Rachel's shouts that followed him as he turned the corner.

Having quite a bit of stamina due to the fact that he had been playing soccer since he was little Blaine ran the rest of the way through the town that he grew up in. It wasn't really that far to run, anyways, and Blaine found himself standing in front of an old dirt rode within minutes, and he stared along it for a few fleeting moments before glancing back at the populated buildings. Without looking back again, he started down the dirt road, humming a random tune to himself.

It didn't take too long until he was walking through a large thicket of trees, his feet hitting grass lightly, his eyes trained onto the crumbling brick wall that stood around the old mansion. Staring up at it almost passively, Blaine could feel that pang of loneliness again, deep in his heart, and it made his throat quench before approaching the gate.

Blaine had heard that the gate was locked at all times, and yet when he approached it and pressed a hand against the iron bars, it swung open slowly with an earsplitting screech that made the dark haired teen flinch and take a step back. Inhaling deeply, Blaine closed his hazel eyes and tried to calm down his rapidly beating heart… before opening his eyes once again, hyperaware of his surroundings as he stepped forwards.

There was an obviously laid path in front of him, made of stone, with blades of tall grass poking up between cracks in the carefully laid stone. As close to the house as Blaine was, he could easily tell that the mansion most _certainly_ had been beautiful at one point… a long, long time ago.

Regardless, not allowing himself to become distracted by thoughts about what the mansion could have been long, long ago, he walked along the stones and up to the porch. Tentatively, he place one of his feet on top of the old wood, and frowned a little bit at the way it creaked beneath the light weight he set on it… before Blaine just shrugged his shoulders and made his way up the steps quickly and up to the door. He grabbed the doorknob quickly and turned it; jolting in surprise when the door opened rather easily, instead of being locked like he'd originally assumed.

Not wasting another moment Blaine stepped inside the dusty front hall, looking around at the dimly lit room quietly. Cobwebs hung everywhere and books and other paraphanalia were strewn across the ground haphazardly, as if there was some sort of struggle before the mansion was abandoned. Coughing a little bit at the musty air Blaine tip-toed forward, wincing a little bit every time he stepped on a creaky floorboard.

A few paintings hung here and there though they were all faded to the point that Blaine couldn't really make out much of them, except for what paintings had humans and what paintings didn't. Some of the paintings were broken on the ground as well, which he found rather curious, but he didn't dwell on the small things for too long as he made his way over to the large staircase.

Suddenly a sudden noise emanated from upstairs and Blaine stopped moving abruptly, his entire body stiffening in surprise. It sounded almost like falling books… and then footsteps followed along with a slowly opening door. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing up and he was ready to _bolt_ from the house as quickly as he could possibly could…

He held himself back, though, as footsteps echoed down the hallway, growing louder as they moved closer. Blaine's heart rate spiked again, and that dreadful feeling of loneliness started to ebb away, slowly for some reason. His head turned when the footsteps stopped when they were at their very loudest and he turned his gaze upwards to the balcony, expecting some old, decrepit person to be standing there—

Instead Blaine nearly fell over in surprise when he saw a tall, slim brunet standing there, hands gripping the balcony lightly as he gazed down at the young teenager. His eyes were bright, and they weren't a singular color from that Blaine could see from where he stood. The boy looked around his age, maybe older, and his skin seemed like porcelain, his face almost perfectly sculpted… he was _beautiful_, somehow.

"Who are you?" asked the brunet in a clear, light voice, one of his perfectly shaped eyebrows rising slightly. "What are you doing here…?"

Before responding, Blaine couldn't help but continue to stare at the almost unreal boy, particularly at his eyes. His eyes, which were so complex, held a rather curious mixture of emotions… curiosity laced with fear and maybe even the slightest bit of excitement… but there was an undeniable edge of absolute loneliness.

Clearing his throat carefully, he finally responded, "I'm… I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson. I don't really know what I'm doing here… I just had a feeling that I should come here today. My heart was telling me to come here for some reason—I sound crazy, I know… I'm sorry if I'm intruding—"

"You aren't intruding," the man interjected softly, a suddenly sad smile taking over his face, "I'm just… surprised… that you're here. Do you… do you know my name?"

A confused expression crossed Blaine's face quickly and he tilted his head to the side, just a little bit, "I… I don't…" a sudden pain stabbed his head, and he flinched, a hand flying up and tangling itself in his curly locks, his body leaning forwards a little bit. It was like something was being pulled apart… and then it was like it was restored, and Blaine just _knew_, somehow. Blaine _remembered_ a part of his past that he had seemingly forgotten, just like that.

"_Kurt_."

When he gazed back up at the banister, Kurt was gone.


	2. They Fill the Open Air

**Title:** The Way I Remember You (2/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG (rating will go up)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 3, 560  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Blaine Anderson wasn't used to the feeling of loneliness. At least, not until he starts to remember a boy he had apparently forgotten who has returned to Lima. A boy with eyes that always have a sense of despair in them for some reason. Klaine AU

**Author's Note:** Let me get something clear right now, before it gets out of hand and I have people on my ass for doing this. This story _is_ inspired by the game Kingdom Hearts, _however_ I did not realize it until, like, half-way through writing the second chapter (which I wrote directly after the first chapter). I am not trying to steal plot lines, I swear. Just saying.

* * *

><p>Blaine started to remember, somehow. He started to remember parts of his childhood that he had forgotten, or maybe that he had pushed far, far back into the recesses of his mind, not wanting to find said memories again. That didn't matter, though. What mattered was that he was remembering them, and sitting in his room, absentmindedly strumming his guitar was almost helping him to remember, in some way. He didn't even have the will to leave his room and go do something else. It was almost like his body didn't want to go anywhere until he could clearly remember something that his mind was desperately trying to.<p>

However, he could vaguely remember long, hot summer days spent running around in his backyard, laughing and falling and rolling around in such a carefree manner that it was almost heartbreaking to his teenage mind. He could remember the sun beating down on top of his unruly, long, annoyingly curly hair, and he could remember the feeling of falling down on the soft grass, rolling uncontrollably until he stopped. He could remember the light, joyful laughter of his friends… the beautiful, songlike laughter of his best friend that stood out in his mind.

_Kurt_.

Yes it was weird that Blaine was randomly starting to remember a childhood friend, but he honestly didn't care how odd the situation was. He was starting to see almost a silhouette of a small, pale, brunet boy who always played with the trio that everyone in Lima knew: himself, Rachel, and Finn Hudson. However, it was no longer a trio, but a four-person group in his mind.

He started to remember how Kurt was always more of the controlled person of their group, along with Rachel, and they would chastise him and Finn whenever they did something particularly… well, stupid. Stupid as in tripping on the pavement and skinning their knees, or maybe just running into a tree because one of them just wasn't paying any attention to where they were going. Despite the fact that the pair of them tended to dislike the way he and Finn just ran around uncaringly, they always patched them up unfailingly; normally Rachel would tend to Finn, and Kurt would tend to Blaine.

There was just a particular memory that he could recall more clearly than the others, though. A memory of himself and Kurt, and no one else in their little group—not even anything else in the entire town, because there was never one without the other and sometimes Blaine would be selfish and steal Kurt for himself. The two boys were attached at the hip and everyone knew it.

It had been a warm summer evening when Blaine, around the age of seven, was running down the street in his red t-shirt and jean shorts, his sandal-clad feet slapping against the pavement. Some people said hello as he ran by and he returned the greetings happily and warmly, though he didn't stop to talk to any of them like he normally would have. They all understood, though, knowing the expression on the young boy's face.

Excitement was thrumming through his veins, pushing him along as he continued to run down the street as quickly as his short legs could carry him. He wasn't really paying attention to where it was going, mainly because he didn't have to pay attention to where he ran and what he passed. He could get to Kurt's house with his eyes closed—maybe even with all of his senses lost.

It wasn't like Kurt even lived far away from him, he was really just down the street, but Blaine just felt like he had to _sprint_ to see his best friend. He was too excited to walk the thirty-eight or so steps to actually get to the brunet's house properly. They had counted how many steps it look earlier that summer, when they were obsessed with figuring things out the best they could in their seven-year-old minds.

Blaine skidded to a stop in front of the Hummel's front walkway, and took a few deep breaths, trying to clam down his racing heart. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, trying to make it a little more presentable since it was kind of everywhere from how quickly he had ran.

After a few deep breaths, Blaine simply grinned to himself and started the eight steps it took him to reach the thick, wooden front door of the house he was so, _so_ familiar with. He raised himself up onto his toes—he was a rather short child—and pressed the doorbell, biting his bottom lip to keep from giggling a little bit when he heard the bell echo through the small house.

Within moments, the front door opened and Blaine found himself grinning up at Alyssa Hummel, Kurt's mother. She smiled down at him with warm, caring blue eyes, her long brown hair pulled up into a ponytail. Her bangs were pushed to the side, which Blaine found made her look even prettier, and she laughed softly at the small child's eager expression.

"Hello, Blaine," she greeted kindly, reaching down and patting the warm head of curly hair maternally, "You want to see Kurt, don't you?" There was a knowing twinkle in her eye, and she couldn't help but laugh again when Blaine started to bounce up and down gently on the balls of his feet at the mention of his best friend's name. "One moment, love, let me get him."

She didn't have to move, however, because Kurt was next to her within moments, a grin bright enough to light up the entire city for weeks if not months on his face when he saw the just as eager boy standing there—well, jumping there. "Blaine!" he shouted, diving forwards and wrapping his arms tightly around the shorter boy's neck, hugging him tightly.

Not hesitating for even a split second, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, hugging him just as tightly in return, "I really want to show you something!" he said excitedly when he pulled away just a little bit, his hands still gripping onto his best friend's hips, just a little bit. He looked up at Kurt's mother with his big, hazel eyes, grinning happily, "Can I take him away for just a little bit, Mrs. Hummel? And maybe he can sleep over at me house?" His voice had a hopeful edge to it.

Alyssa laughed again, and nodded, reaching town and ruffling their hair despite her son's protests that his hair shouldn't be messed with, "You two have fun, and be careful, alright? Blaine, tell your parents to call me when you guys get back in, but don't stay out too long." She adopted her 'mom voice' as she gave the mini-lecture, despite the smile that was still on her face.

"Okay, Mrs. Hummel!" Blaine said cheerfully, already pulling away and grabbed Kurt's hand gently, weaving their fingers together before pulling him down the walkway. They stood close enough so that their shoulders bumped together constantly and once they reached the main sidewalk and were on their way back to the Anderson household, Blaine grinned over at Kurt again, "You're going to be so amazed by what we're going to see, Kurt!"

"I don't doubt that," Kurt responded in his soft, almost whimsical voice, smiling gently over at Blaine. They stared at each other as they walked, smiling at each other happily, and though Blaine's mind couldn't really process it due to how young he was, there was a small shine of love in Kurt's multi-colored eyes. "Anything that you show me is normally amazing," Kurt suddenly added after a few moments of them staring at each other, a tiny smile on his face before he tore his gaze away from Blaine's eyes to look down the sidewalk.

Blaine giggled softly and started to walk a little bit faster, pulling Kurt along with him as they approached the large house that belonged to the Andersons, trees standing tall behind the fence of the back yard. He immediately pulled Kurt into the backyard after opening the gate with only a little bit of trouble, holding it open for his friend to get through and following soon after. He ignored the loud sound the wood gate made and grabbed Kurt's hand again gently, "This will be the most amazing thing yet, I promise. Come on!"

Blaine started to rush again, and Kurt followed along, saying something about not wanting to mess up his clothes, though his warnings were silenced when Blaine stopped in front of the eighth to the left panel of wood that made up the fence and let go of Kurt's small, pale hand, grinning over at him before dropping to his knees and pulling the plank to the side, "You're going to have to get a little dirty, Kurt, but you can borrow some of my clothes when we come back!"

Kurt didn't move for a few moments, and stared down at Blaine, who was giving him the puppy dog eyes, before he sighed and grumbled something for a few moments, "Fine, fine," he sighed, dropping to his knees, "only because you're my best friend," he added as an afterthought before crawling through the space that was _just_ big enough for them to fit through with some space so it wasn't uncomfortable.

Ignoring Kurt's somewhat annoyed mumbling, the dark haired boy crawled after the brunet when he was definitely through the small space. Blaine left the wood plank propped to the side, mainly because he was a little paranoid about letting it fall back into place and forgetting which one would get them back home. He stood up and brushed off his knees, noticing that Kurt was already standing and looking around the wooded area they crawled into.

"Is this where you wanted to take me?" Kurt said, almost flatly as he looked around, clearly unimpressed. Sometimes Blaine thought that his best friend was older than he really appeared to be, but that didn't really matter too much because Kurt was still Kurt and Blaine adored him.

Taking the small pale hand once again, Blaine shook his head and pulled Kurt between some of the trees that towered above both of their small bodies, "No, we have to talk a little further," he said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "You just have to trust me, okay?"

Kurt didn't say anything in return, and followed Blaine quietly. As the area around them got darker due to the setting sun, the taller boy stepped closer to Blaine, his entire body tensed, causing the curly head of hair to look over at his friend, "It won't be dark for too long," he promised, smiling at Kurt and squeezing his hand gently as the trees started to get closer and closer to each other.

With a small sniff, Kurt pressed their shoulders together as tightly as possible, squeezing Blaine's hand tightly, "Blaine, the sun is setting… maybe we should go back and come—" he was cut off when a small ball of light flickered in front of him suddenly… and then went out. "… Oh."

Blaine grinned a little bit at Kurt reaction and sped up again, still keeping Kurt pretty close, "That's not the best part, though," he send, glancing ahead of them and seeing a curtain of ivy hanging in front of a rock, moving with the light breeze. The rock was rather large, stretching from side to side too far for Blaine to see in the dimming light of evening and they slid down a slight incline. Kurt squeaked a little bit at the change in movement, pressing himself harder against Blaine's side.

"Blaine—"

"Trust me."

Carefully, taking into mind Kurt's reactions, Blaine lead him over to the curtain of ivy, pulling it back and walking through, bringing Kurt with him. Another firefly lit up in front of their faces, causing Kurt to jump a little bit in surprise before making himself relax and allowing Blaine to lead him through the tunnel made by the rock. Fireflies lit up every now and then which made Kurt feel a better about the entire situation.

When they stepped through to the other side, Kurt gasped a little bit in shock and Blaine couldn't help but grin brightly. It was just a small area with trees circling it, the grass seemed greener than any other grass in the town that they lived in. Fireflies lit up the area, tinkling and blinking wondrously; making the colorful flowers that grew in some areas stand out among the green grass.

"_Oh_," Kurt repeated, looking around and relaxing quite a bit, though he still stayed pressed against Blaine basically as much as he could possibly be. "This… this is what you wanted to show me? It's… it's so pretty, Blaine…" he breathed, his wide, curious eyes looking around before falling onto Blaine, who was grinning at his best friend happily, and nodding a little bit in confirmation that this was _definitely_ the place that he had wanted to show Kurt.

"Come on," Blaine said softly, as if he were afraid that speaking too loudly would ruin the somehow magical air that the small place had. He led Kurt through the soft grass that tickled their legs just a little bit, to the very center, squeezing Kurt's hand before dropping down onto the grass, rolling onto his back and smiling up at Kurt blissfully, patting the spot next to him.

Hesitating for _just_ a moment, Kurt laid down next to Blaine and took his hand again, not squeezing it, but simply… holding it gently as they stared up at the sky, their heads touching just barely. They lay together, breathing together, and just taking in the beauty that was around them-that they had never quite experienced before. Fireflies flew all around them, and the stars were bright above the trees.

It felt like they had lain there for hours, though it was probably only minutes, before Kurt shifted a little bit, wiggling downwards and resting his head on Blaine's chest, his ear pressed against where his heart was thudding gently in his ribcage. "This is our place," he whispered, letting go of Blaine's hand and draping his arm across the shorter boy's stomach. "No one else's…"

A light, barely heard laugh escaped Blaine's mouth as he automatically wrapped an arm around Kurt, holding his best friend closely, "Yeah… it's our place."

Something flew across the sky quickly and suddenly, and Blaine gasped a little bit, his free hand coming up and pointing at the light as fast as he could possibly manage, "Kurt, a shooting star! Make a wish!" His whisper was excited, and Kurt giggled a little bit, tilting his head to look up at the sky just as the shooting star left their view.

"Promise we'll be together forever," Kurt suddenly whispered, pressing his ear against Blaine's chest again, one hand gripping his side gently.

Blaine smiled and continued to stare at the stars and the dark sky, basking in the light that the stars gave out, "I promise we'll be together forever. I promise that I'll always protect you, too, no matter what."

Kurt hummed a little bit, and Blaine could just _tell_ that the small boy's eyes were closed now and he was smiling that little smile that he got whenever something really good happened since Kurt almost never grinned brightly, for some reason. "My wish has already come true, then," he whispered, his voice carrying through the quiet, warm summer air.

In present time—or what was supposed to be present time—Blaine's hand stilled on his guitar and his eyes snapped open, and he found himself sitting on his bed holding his guitar carefully as he was before he closed his eyes and tried to remember. His chest tightened almost painfully, and he felt that sense of loneliness wash over his body again, making his heart absolutely _ache_ in pain from the emotion.

Quickly, he set his guitar down and stood up, not even glancing in the mirror for a moment to assess his purple v-neck shirt and jeans before he was gone, out of his room and down the stairs, shouting something about going out to his mother just before he pulled open the back door and was jogging across his backyard to the eighth wooden panel to the left on the fence, grabbing it and propping it to the side.

He assessed the small space that was there for him to slip through, and sighed, shrugging his shoulders before turning himself and sidestepping through. He got a little stuck halfway in, but pushed himself anyways, possibly tearing his favorite shirt though he really didn't care for once.

The sun was shinning down on him as he jogged through the trees, remembering the path by heart even though he hadn't taken it in a long time. When he saw the rock, he sped up as much as he could manage, almost tripping when he reached the decline. After steadying himself as well as he could, Blaine continued running and pushed the curtain of ivy aside to allow himself entrance to the small tunnel, almost hitting his head on the top of it in his haste.

Blaine was still fairly short compared to most guys who went to McKinley high, but he was also more than five feet tall, so he still had to crouch over a little bit in order to get through the tunnel over to the other side. He burst through, breathing heavily as exhaustion washed over him from how much he had been pushing himself to run, and he looked around quickly at the familiar surroundings, his head buzzing a little bit because there was still adrenaline in his system.

Everything appeared untouched the first time he looked around, though the second time he scanned the area, he jumped a little bit as he realized he wasn't alone, his heart rate spiking again… though the sense of loneliness in his heart faded as quickly as he relaxed when he realized who was standing there. A somewhat familiar tall, pale figure stood with his back to Blaine.

As he breathed heavily, the air silent all around them as the trees shielded them from any sunlight, Kurt seemed to be calm, unaffected by the sudden appearance of the dark haired teen. Slowly, he turned around to face Blaine, his eyes holding nearly the same exact expression as they had the day prior at the old mansion even though he didn't _appear_ to be surprised physically. "… Blaine," he breathed, his eyebrows rising just a little bit. "What…"

"I promised that we'd be together forever," Blaine said softly, taking a step forwards, towards the more visibly surprised brunet, "And… you're back… you're back and now our promise won't be broken, Kurt."

Kurt sniffed a little bit, his eyes getting a little watery as he glanced away, "You… you remembered," he said softly, just barely allowing himself to be heard. "Our promise…" he swallowed and coughed a little bit, looking at Blaine with an almost offended expression, despite the small smile that was pulling at his lips. "I can't believe that you forgot, Blaine."

Blaine laughed a little nervously, a hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head, "I can't really believe that I forgot, either," he said honestly, before walking closer to Kurt, "but… I remember, now. I don't know why I remember, but I remember clearly and since you're back—"

Within moments, Kurt's arms were wrapped tightly around him and Blaine was staggering back a little bit from the force of the hug, his arms wrapping around Kurt's waist in return, holding onto him tightly. "You are unbelievable, Blaine Anderson," Kurt muttered, pressing his face against Blaine's neck despite the slight height difference that was even more obvious due to how they were pressed together. "Un," a pause for emphasis, "believable."

With a breathless laugh, Blaine rested his cheek against Kurt's shoulder lightly, his hands pressing against the small of the brunet's back, "I know I am… I'm glad to have you back. I missed you and your craziness, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

There was a pause before Kurt pressed himself harder against Blaine and sighed softly, smiling just a little bit against Blaine's neck, "I'm sure you missed me. It's not Lima without the one and only Kurt Hummel. Nor is it Lima without Kurt and Blaine here, together."

Blaine pulled back a little bit, causing Kurt to pull his head back as well, and he simply grinned up at his long lost (now found) best friend, his hands still pressing against the taller teen's lower back, "You're right. It's just not Lima without you here, particularly without you with me."

An almost sad expression crossed the taller boy's face for a split second, and Blaine wondered if he should be concerned, though it was gone in a blink of his hazel eyes and was replaced by a warm, rather adoring expression. Blaine was mostly sure that it was just something that he saw.

His best friend was back. That was all that mattered.


	3. Please Don't Leave Me

**Title:** The Way I Remember You (3/?)  
><strong>Author:<strong> foreternityblue  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Blaine/Kurt  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG (rating will go up, most likely)  
><strong>Chapter Word Count:<strong> 3, 000  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Blaine Anderson wasn't used to the feeling of loneliness. At least, not until he starts to remember a boy he had apparently forgotten who has returned to Lima. A boy with eyes that always have a sense of despair in them for some reason. Klaine AU

**Author's Note:** I've had this chapter done for... weeks. Yeah. Anyways, not much to say. I've been going through a rather long time of writer's block so I actually haven't written for anything in a while.

* * *

><p>The day that Kurt told him he was going to leave Lima was the worst day of Blaine's entire life, he soon realized. It was a kind of random realization, really, one that happened just as he was waking up after a rather restful sleep. It practically hit him in the face like an oncoming car, because it was just so abrupt and sudden, his entire body jolting because of a sudden pain in his head that made him groan and roll over, pressing his face into the pillow.<p>

Despite the rather agonizing headache that overtook him, it was only a brief pain that faded away quickly, allowing him to relax on his bed and turn his head to the side so he could breathe properly. His eyes were wide open as he stared at his wall that was painted a dark blue, and his breathing was steady and deep. He just… closed his eyes again and allowed the memory to come back to him carefully.

Winter. It had been winter, and the snow was falling steadily outside, blanketing the small town beautifully despite the fact that children were running around, leaving tracks, and cars were still going up and down roads. No snowplows were out, however. It had also been that time right after Christmas, but before the New Years, where people were slowly taking down the decorations but there were still so many up that it still _felt_ like Christmas to just about everyone.

Thirteen-year-old Blaine had woken up early, clearly excited to spend a day with his very best friend, whether they would be inside or out. He had, honestly, ran around his room grabbing his warmest clothing before half-skipping into his bathroom to brush his teeth thoroughly and comb his shorter hair carefully, not bothering to put gel in it. Kurt had told him that it was kind of pointless to gel his hair if they were going to hang out together… well, that among other things.

"Don't put so much gel in your hair," Kurt had chastised Blaine, frowning a little bit as he reached over and dragged his fingers through his best friend's gelled down hair. It was difficult, and his fingers got stuck a few times, but by the time he actually made it through his thick head of hair, Blaine swore his scalp was on fire. And that his hair was sticking up awkwardly.

_Blaine couldn't help but pout a little bit, crossing his arms and staring over at his best friend from where they were sitting on Kurt's bed, their legs crossed and their knees touching just a little bit. "If I don't gel it, then it's unruly and weird-looking, Kurt. You're the one who told me I should get a haircut."_

_With a sigh and a brief roll of his eyes, the brunet shook his head and reached over again, "Well, I said get a haircut, not put so much gel in your hair that it's impossible for me to…" a light blush appeared high on the pale boy's cheekbones, "to play with your hair. And, anyways, I prefer it when your hair isn't gelled down so much… okay?" There was a small, concentrated frown on Kurt's face as he lowered his blue eyes to look down into Blaine's hazel ones as he continued to run his fingers through the long dark locks, each run-through easier and easier._

_For a few moments, Blaine didn't say anything and just stared up at Kurt, his heart pounding almost uncomfortably in his chest as he scrambled for something to say to his best friend, "… Okay."_

A small, more meaningful smile appeared on Blaine's face as he continued to comb his hair carefully, before heading out of his bathroom and over to the pile of clothes waiting for him on his bed. He wiggled into a thick pair of jeans, his black turtleneck, his red puffy jacket (not before wrapping his Gryffindor scarf, though. Kurt got it for him for Christmas and everything) and slid his matching Gryffindor hat onto his head.

Kurt was kind of the best friend anyone could have, really, since he was all understanding about the Harry Potter phase Blaine had been going through at that time.

After stomping on his boots, Blaine ran down the stairs as quickly as he could manage without falling over and hurting himself, pausing briefly to give his mom a hug in the kitchen where she was making breakfast, humming a little bit to herself.

"I'm going over to Kurt's house, okay mom?" he said quickly as he pulled away, grinning at her before turning and rushing out of the kitchen. Just as he reached the archway that lead into the main hall, though his mother's voice stopped him and he turned around slowly to look at the Asian woman who had turned to look at him properly as well.

His mother stared at him, before laughing softly and shaking her head a little bit, "Blaine Anderson, you should eat breakfast before spending yet another day running around with Kurt. Come here and at least eat something."

Blaine grinned a little bit and shook his head, already starting to jump a little bit on the balls of his feet, "Sorry, mom, I'm not really hungry right now and I do really want to see Kurt ASAP," he popped his P. It was a habit of his to say ASAP like a-sap, for some reason. Just saying the letters just didn't seem like enough, "Is it okay if I just go? I promise I'll eat breakfast tomorrow!"

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes good naturedly, "Alright, alright, just go," she said, laughter still evident in her voice before she turned around and continued making breakfast. "You keep that promise, though, Blaine!"

With a short, loud laugh, Blaine headed towards the front door again, "I will, mom, I will!" That being said, he pulled open the door and winced just a little bit as cold air practically slapped him in the face, but he stepped out quickly, shutting the door behind him before running down the front walk, enjoying the crunching sound that his boots made as they hit the fresh snow.

He had to make an effort not to sprint down the sidewalk to his best friend's house, since he was fairly sure he'd trip somewhere along the way and end up face-first in four or five inches of snow. Not that Blaine disliked the snow, he actually quite enjoyed it, it was just that arriving at the Hummel house covered in more snow than necessary wasn't exactly the best idea ever.

It took him almost two minutes to reach the familiar front walk that he knew by heart, and then it took less than half a minute before Blaine was in front of the front door and ringing the doorbell happily. He didn't notice a sign that was stuck into the ground, the top of it covered with snow.

The door opened slowly, but carefully, and Kurt was on the other side, looking decidedly less joyful than he normally would have been to see Blaine. Actually, his pretty eyes (Blaine had tried to figure out exactly what color they were when they were ten, and Kurt simply said they were glasz) were rimmed with red, and tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes slowly.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, worry crossing his face in a heartbeat as he stepped into the house, closer to Kurt, reaching out to pull the taller boy into his arms before stopping because… well, Blaine was still covered in snow, even if it was only a little bit. Kurt didn't like being hugged when Blaine was wet.

Sniffing a little bit, Kurt moved so Blaine could get inside of the house properly and shut the door soundly, reaching over to help his best friend out of his winter clothing. His pale hands shook a little bit as he unraveled the scarf from around Blaine's neck and he swallowed thickly a few times as he hung it up along with the red winter jacket and the hat, "I have horrible news to tell you."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something after he finally got his boots off and next to the front door, but Kurt was already turning back to him before he could even utter a single word, and took the shorter teenager's hand, pulling him up the stairs and into his mainly white bedroom that Blaine pretty much stood out in with his black turtleneck. Automatically, Blaine sat on Kurt's bed with his legs crossed, waiting for Kurt to sit across from him so they could talk as they normally did.

It was then, while waiting for Kurt to shuffle over so they could talk, that Blaine realized that there were boxes lying around the room, with most of Kurt's stuff in them… and a cold feeling gripped at the young teenager's heart as his head scrambled to make up an excuse as to why there were boxes everywhere that didn't include Kurt leaving him.

The bed dipped considerably when Kurt climbed onto it, mirroring Blaine's position perfectly, though he was sitting closer than they he normally would have, their knees pressing together. "Blaine…" Kurt started, sniffling again and reaching over to take his best friend's hands into his own, holding them gently, "Blaine I'm moving before school starts again."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands tightly, his eyebrows furrowing and a frown pulling at his lips as he tried to avoid crying—thirteen-year-old boys weren't supposed to cry. And… and… "Across town, right?" Blaine asked almost desperately, his voice cracking a little bit despite the fact he was trying to avoid that type of thing.

Slowly, Kurt shook his head, his breathing stuttering as he tried to take a deep breath. He squeezed Blaine's hands in return, possibly even harder, "N-No… I'm moving to New York…" he tried to smile a little bit. "At least I'll be able to reach my dreams there, right?" The smile fell from his face promptly, however, and he was back to looking absolutely tortured.

Blaine's mouth fell open, just a little bit, and he honestly didn't want to believe that he was hearing, "But… New York is so far away!" His voice cracked again and he could feel tears form slowly in his eyes to match the ones already falling down Kurt's face. "We… we were going to move there together after graduation… you aren't supposed to leave!"

"My dad got a really, really good job offer, Blaine, he couldn't refuse it… I don't want to leave…" he voice dropped down to a soft whisper, "I don't want to leave you. That's the last thing that I want to do."

They were speaking in whispers, then, as if they were in their special place and not in Kurt's room alone, "Then don't leave… stay with me, instead." Blaine knew that it was an impossible thing to ask for, due to the fact that, as a single father, Burt Hummel wouldn't want Kurt to stay back, even if he were staying with the Andersons.

Kurt shifted a little closer to Blaine, just about as close as they could get from how they were sitting together, "You know I can't do that, Blaine. There's no way that I can stay here with you, or with anyone, really. I already checked with my dad and he said that we have to leave and there's no way that we can stay back… we have to accept that I'm leaving."

"But you're like my other half…" Blaine protested weakly, shaking his head slowly as if that would help make the fact that Kurt was leaving go away. "You can't go anywhere without me…" it was pointless to say all of this and he knew that _extremely_ well. "We promised we'd be together forever and if you leave then we're not together forever and then how will I finish eighth grade? Or… or how am I going to get through high school? Finn started drifting because he became a jock and everything and Rachel… well, of course she'll stay my friend but—"

Kurt cut him off, raising an eyebrow at Blaine despite the fact that he was still crying a little bit, "You're… you're rambling, Blaine. You're…" he sniffled a little bit and flung himself forwards, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck, hugging him as they fell back onto the bed, bouncing a little bit at the collision. "I want to be strong about all of this but I can't…" he whispered against the tanner skin of Blaine's neck, shaking just a little bit against him.

With a deep, shaky breath, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, holding him gently as he rolled over so they were both on their sides facing each other. "I know, Kurt…" he whispered in response. It wasn't often that Kurt fell apart the way he was, because Kurt was strong and fierce and it took a _lot_ to make him crumble completely. The last time that Blaine had seen him like this was actually… well, he hadn't wanted to think about it. Instead, he pulled Kurt closer and allowed the brunet to press his face against his chest as they repositioned themselves and practically clung to one another. "I know."

A door opening pulled Blaine from his memories and his eyes opened slowly again and he breathed steadily as footsteps grew closer to his bed. He blinked a few times at the wall opposite to the door that led into his room, and turned over slowly, pushing himself up onto his elbow to look at who was walking into his room.

He couldn't help but grin brightly when he saw Kurt apparently trying to walk quietly towards his bed. When the brunet realized that Blaine already noticed him, he rolled his eyes and simply walked over to the bed with his always perfect posture, plopping down next to Blaine and reaching over, ruffling his hair, "What are you still doing lying in bed? It's a nice day outside! I'd say we should spend some time outside but I'd rather not get burned to a crisp… so, in that case, it's a nice day inside."

Blaine laughed and sat up completely, scooting himself backwards so that he was sitting more directly next to Kurt, and bumped their shoulders together gently, "I've been awake for a while, I'll have you know. I was just…" he paused, still grinning, trying to figure out a way to word what he had just been thinking about. "I was just remembering the worst day of my life," he finally finished, gazing directly into Kurt's eyes. He could just get so… _lost_ in them.

Blinking a few times, the smile fell from Kurt's face slowly and Blaine regretted even bringing the entire thing up, "Oh, the day that I told you I was moving," he muttered, glancing away from Blaine briefly as that weird expression of sadness and loneliness appeared again, only briefly.

"Yeah… that one. It really was the worst day of my life, you know," Blaine said in response, tilting his head a little bit to get Kurt to look at him, "but the important thing is that you're here with me now, not off in New York City even though you probably _loved_ it there knowing you."

Blaine had expected a smile to grace Kurt's face almost immediately at his teasing joke, though there were a few moments where the negative expression didn't leave whatsoever, causing Blaine's eyebrows to crease with worry. The smile did appear, though, and before Blaine could say anything Kurt was looking at him again, distracting him with those perfect eyes, "You're right. What matters most is that we're here now, together. Let's not get into the second worst day of _my_ life," Kurt stood up and grabbed one of Blaine's pillows, tossing it at his face, "now get up!"

With a brief but echoing laugh, Blaine stood up from his bed, stretching his arms upwards though he continued to grin at Kurt, "I'm up, I'm up!" There was teasing exasperation in his voice as he walked over to his closet and pulled the doors open, glancing at his clothes to figure out what he was wearing for the day. "By the way," he started absentmindedly, reaching for a pair of his jeans, "why are you back, Kurt?"

There was a brief pause as Blaine went through his shirts, trying to find one to wear, "My dad decided that we should come back and take back the garage," Kurt responded finally, trying to sound as smooth as possible about the entire situation even though there was hesitation.

"Oh, okay—" Blaine started, a little irritated because he couldn't find a proper shirt, though Kurt was leaning over him before he could complain about it, and grabbed one of Blaine's white and blue striped t-shirts, handing it to him. Blaine stared at the shirt, and nodded appreciatively. It looked nice with the pair of jeans he had chosen and it was extremely comfortable, "You still have quite a knack for fashion, I see," he commented lightly, smiling over at Kurt.

It was just like the Kurt he remembered, to just glance at his closet and find the perfect outfit for him to wear.

"I've _always_ had a knack for fashion," Kurt drawled, smiling a little bit before walking over to Blaine's desk, sitting down in his chair and crossing his legs, "now go change, I'm patient but I'm not _that_ patient." It was clear that he was just teasing, as he normally did when he came to wake up Blaine.

Kurt had woken him up quite constantly when he was just down the street, actually. It was one of Blaine's favorite ways to wake up, clearly.

The smile didn't quite reach Kurt's eyes, though, Blaine realized as he stepped into the bathroom to change even though neither of them would have cared if Blaine stayed in his room to change. Something just told him that Kurt was remembering the actual worst day of his life, though…

At least, Blaine thought so.


End file.
